I Spy, with my little eye
by forgoodenesssake
Summary: Sometimes, I hate being a spy." Junior year is full of suprises. Can Cammie handle it? My first fanfiction. R&R please!
1. Summertime

**This is my first fanfiction. It takes place after Sophomore Year, and before Junior year. Hope its okay! I may continue the story if anybody likes it. R&R please! - K.L.G.**

**Disclaimer- If anybody thinks that my Name is Ally Carter, and I write amazing books, then they are clearly mistaken.  
**

_Chapter Uno _**Summertime**

It was way too hot. Anybody else would be excited to go to Florida for the summer. I mean beaches, theme parks, and sunshine. But I wasn't so thrilled about being on a surprise vacation this summer, instead of being home with my grandparents on their nice, quiet and peaceful farm in Nebraska.

Okay, so maybe that doesn't sound too exciting. But this was not a very happy vacation, for two reasons. One, my grandpa had brain cancer! And his doctor told him that one of the best oncologists for brain cancer was located in Miami. Florida. Like the hottest place in the World. Well, the United States.

And while I wasn't in the hospital with him and Grandma Morgan, I was out, at the pool or the beach, trying to pass the time. And it was getting annoying. You might think that beaches are fun, sandy places filled with tons of hot boys with their shirts off. But that was exactly my problem. Even with Bex and Macey's pep talks, I just couldn't get myself to hang out with said hot guys. Because I kept comparing them to Blackthorne Boy. Oh, he can't be nearly as strong as Zach, Zach's smirk is soooo much hotter, Zach could kick his butt. Reason Number two why I hated this summer.

***

After a depressing visit with Grandpa, I tried to use my Chameleon skills to get out of the same room as Grandma, who was sobbing, her face streaked with tears. There was still hope for Grandpa, and still some time, but very little was left by now. We had been in Florida for exactly 24 days, 14 hours, 7 minutes, and 23 seconds. It was Mid July, and summer was almost over. And Grandpa's body was slowly deteriorating.

The question now was whether he would make it or not, and if he would pass before or after I left for school. I love my grandpa, and if I lost him, it would almost be like losing my Dad. All over again. And, my Grandma would be a mess if she was left alone after his death. She will need some one to help her to cope with the pain (because it REALLY helps). But I was leaving soon. Mom was expecting me back at Gallagher in two weeks, and school started two weeks after that. If Grandpa died, and Grandma was left alone by herself, in her house with no one but herself (well, besides me in the summertime) I think she would be driven mad. And I would do anything to keep that from happening.

But I had to leave now, because the aura around my Grandpas room was just too depressing for me to stand anymore. I made it a point to not spend too long at the hospital, mostly because the nurses and doctors got mad at me if I was hanging around all the time, in the way. (And sometimes telling them what they're doing wrong. I mean seriously, that is not how you perform a lumbar puncture!) So I spent the majority of my time on the beach (but I avoided it for the above reason), exploring the hotel we were staying at, and swimming in the pool.

So, I went to my hotel room, using my passage way to circumvent the always crowded elevator (and 30 flights of stairs). I put on my yellow bikini and massaged my feet before slipping on my flip flops. Not feeling like crawling (well, more like sliding) down a very dusty air shaft in my almost bear skin, so I opted for the elevator, no matter how crowded it was.

But I forgot two things. My amazingly toned and tanned body, and the power of testosterone.

***

Lucky for me, the elevator was almost empty. Almost. Because standing in the back in a dark blue shirt was a boy. A boy with short blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Eyes that were staring, at me.

Now, I know I've seen lots of boys before, but this one was especially cute. Just not as cute as _HIM, _if you catch my drift. And he was almost definitely not a spy, an ultimate downer on the hotness/availability scale. But it was fun to watch his eyes bug out at my *cough*cough* beautiful body, even if it did make me self conscious. Because I was totally wearing only my Bikini!

His eyes were looking me over, watching as I stepped into the elevator, scanning my body, pausing when he reached my abs, and then again at my face. He looked, well, stunned, a reaction that I, the not as beautiful as the amazing Macey McHenry, almost invisible Chameleon, was unused to getting. It was entertaining.

"The Ground Floor, please," I said, because he was closest to the button pad. A slight smile was forming on my face, watching him draw his gaze away from me, and to the buttons, hitting one, and then turning back to me.

"Going to the pool?" He struggled to get out, but his voice was firm and, let's just say, amazing. He made me miss Zach. He smiled Sheepishly.

"Um… yeah. Just to get out of the heat," I said, and my smile had now become a Smirk. Which reminded me of Zach. Again!

"That's cool. I'm Daniel. And you are….?"

Oh no. He wanted information about me. I didn't really have a cover right now, but I couldn't let my true identity be revealed. I know that there was an 8374 to 1 chance that he was an evil mastermind trying to take over the CIA, but knowing my luck, it could happen. Or he could be just a normal, cute boy, who wanted to know the name of some hot chick in bikini. So it should be okay if I told him my first name. And this took me all of 12 seconds to think through.

"Hi, I'm Ca…" I tried to say, but was interrupted by a ding, and the doors of the elevator sliding open. But we weren't at the bottom floor yet. Did I mention the elevator was often VERY crowded?

And, just my luck, a mob of teenage boys came piling into the elevator, but most of them stopped when they saw me in the back corner. I was so wishing I was wearing more clothes right now!

The guys were all totally checking me out, and I noticed Daniel squished in the other corner, glancing at everyone uneasily. My thoughts exactly.

I looked more closely at the boys, who were almost on top of me now. They all looked around the ages of 16 and 17, and I watched as some stood, open mouthed, staring at me. Again, I was so not used to this type of thing. I had mostly avoided guys all summer, because of my said problem of thinking of a certain Blackthorne Boy. At all times.

So I was stuck, speechless, surrounded by like, a billion guys. And some of them were pretty cute. I so wished Bex and Macey were here.

When some of the boys finished staring at me, they started to close in on me. Getting closer.

Chants of "Hey sweetie," "Why hello, Beautiful," and whistles were coming from the crowd. Dang, how many people could fit in here?

An apparently over ambitious red head was approaching me, and I tried to back away, but my back felt the cold metal wall behind me, and there was no where left for me to go. Unless I wanted to walk into a mob of boys (even if I could totally take them, but I didn't want to blow my cover). So all I could do was wait until the elevator reached the bottom, which, according to the light, wouldn't be for another 12 floors.

"Hey there, Cutie. Want to go out tonight?" The red head asked, still coming towards me.

"Um…" But I didn't know what to say. Because I was stuck in an enclosed area, backed up to a wall, and surrounded by a bunch of hormone filled guys, one who was now so close that I could feel his hot breath on my very exposed skin. And I could kick all of there butts and quickly exit the elevator (using rappel-a-cords, of course), but that would blow my cover.

"Crap," I muttered, under my breath.

Sometimes, I hate being a spy.


	2. Claustrophobia

**A/N: So, I finally updated. I would have put this up sooner, if it wasn't for AP tests, projects, and a little writers block. This scene took longer than I thought, because there was supposed to be more happening, but I could tell it wasn't going to fit. Thanks for all the Reviewers! I still wish there were more though. Well, Enjoy!**

_Chapter Deux_ **Claustrophobia**

I had three options. A) Pull a Macey McHenry, and act like a stuck-up, drop-dead-gorgeous little rich girl, B) Bex out on them, kick their butts, and enjoy it, or C) Hide like the chameleon I am and find a way out. Fast.

Seeing how option A) required drop-dead-gorgeous-ness (and cleavage), and B) would blow my cover, I was stuck with running and hiding. Great…

My heart was ringing in my ears, and my gaze kept shifting from side to side, searching for any possible way to escape. The boys had created a semicircle around me, creating a little bubble with me in the center. I had about 3 feet on each side, but Red-head was pushing the bubble, and it was going to burst. Soon. I tried to slowly shift my weight, and side step a little to the right. A little closer to freedom.

Red-head broke my concentration, waiting for an answer to a question I had all but forgot about during my efforts to escape the mass of males. "Well, what do you say, babe?"

I flinched when he said babe, and looked up at the dim yellow light above the door.

11 floors to go.

"In your dreams," I muttered to myself, way too low for red-head to hear. My long hair now covered half of my face, and easily hid the grin that was forming on it. I fingered a hair band on my wrist nervously, trying to figure out what to do.

"Um… I don't know." I managed to slip out, but that apparently wasn't the answer he was looking for. I could feel his ice cold glare, penetrating deep within me. Somebody had anger issues…

Red-heads face was turning red, either with anger or embarrassment, but I wasn't sure. His presence sort of gave off the sense of being cool, or at least, attempting it. But his body language gave me the impression that he was desperate. Way desperate. He wasn't a guy that I should be running away from.

But his friends were a different story.

Jeers and cat calls were still coming from the mass of teenage boys, and I could tell that if it wasn't Red-head in front of me, it would be one of them. And I would take red-head over a perverted guy any day.

Still looking for an exit, I glanced back up at Red-head. "Hey, I would if… if…"

If what? I only had about three seconds, or my cover would be blown.

"If I didn't have a boyfriend." I blurted out, the first thing that came to mind. Instantly I regretted it, thinking of Blackthorne boy, and what might have been. If I lived a different life. If I could give away my heart.

If I wasn't a spy.

Red-head looked hurt, rejected, but I thought I detected a sigh of relief. At least he backed away, knowing that I was some other guys' territory, and respecting that. The other boys didn't seem to care about that fact, and continued to close in on me, my bubble of safety vanishing.

I fingered my hair band, and looked for a way to escape.

10 more floors.

I saw the dim light of the flashing numbers, the dark mass of people swarming around me. I had about 9 seconds before I became part of that mass.

My hand played with the hair band on my wrist, and I noticed a boy. But he wasn't moving. Daniel. He was squished up against a wall, near the buttons for the elevator. The dim light from them illuminated his face, outlining his already defined features.

There was no where for me to go. My time was almost up, and then I would be engulfed by the mob of boys, and have to blow my cover. Not a very good idea.

But the buttons. I still had 10, well now 9, floors left (Am I the only one who thinks this elevator ride is awfully long?! I mean, Seriously!). But if I could hit the button for the next floor, I could escape out early, and then take the stairs.

And Daniel was right next to the buttons.

I was getting closer to the door, inching my way along, but I was on the opposite side of the elevator from the Buttons. From Daniel. I tried to yell to get his attention, but my cries were lost in the group of noisy boys.

I was stuck. For nine more floors.

Why not just kill me now?

I was out of ideas, out of new plans. All that left was for me to either wait it out, on the longest elevator ride ever, with a group full of noisy, testosterone filled teenagers, or I could kick their sorry little butts for ever trying to lay their hands on Cammie Morgan. And blow my cover.

My hand was still preoccupying itself by fiddling with my hair band. It wasn't until then that I had realized exactly what it was doing.

**Summary of Surveillance**

**12:27 hours** _The Operative realized that she was, in fact, carrying a weapon of mass destruction, and could use this to her advantage._

Okay, so a hair band maybe wasn't a weapon of MASS destruction, but when you have a whole class period on _Rubber Bands: The Art of Projecting Mini Missiles_, it could be deadly.

Now, I know what you're thinking, and No, I am not actually going to kill somebody. Even if the thought did cross my mind a few times…

I stretched the band, ready to hit as many boys as possible with out being seen. Not that that was a challenge for the chameleon. Glancing around, looking for a target, I saw the button pad again. My new target.

The odds that I would be able to hit a button for a floor number lower than 9 was about 398 to 1. Not to bad. Then all I would have to do is make it to the doors when they opened, and escape, tail (well, guy) free.

I stretched it out as far as possible, and let it fly. It zipped through the air, hitting the wall right next to the 'floor 8' button, and then ricocheted off the adjacent wall. It whizzed through the air, hitting another wall, and then a boy. The short blond, shocked by the sting, fell backwards, creating a domino effect. Boys were pushed and some fell, but it eventually made it to Daniel. Lucky for me, he stumbled backwards on to the wall behind him. And the button pad. He elbowed 'floor 7', and then righted himself.

I was in shock for about 3 seconds because of the amazing-ness of it all.

But then I realized I had only 1 floor to get to the doors. I quickly elbowed the guy next to me, and after much pushing, jostling, and trying to step over fallen teenagers, I made it to the doors.

2 seconds later, there was a high-pitched ding, and the doors slid open. I slipped out, but while I was doing so, I felt someone grab on to my arm, and escape with me.

The doors slid shut behind me, but I was not alone.

**A/N: I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Now Hit that review Button!**

**P.S. I'm also looking for a beta if anyone's interested.  
**


	3. Staircases

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Here is Chapter 3, its sort of long, And I hope you enjoy it! I should be able to get up another chapter by Monday. Thanks for all the Reviews, you guys are awesome. This chapter seems a little slow to me, but Lots should happen in the next chapter! Read and Review Please :D ~ k l goode**

**Disclaimer: Oopsy Daisy! I forgot the Disclaimer last chapter. Anyways, consider all of my story Disclaimed. I am not Ally Carter, and I do not own Cammie or Zach. But I do own Daniel and Red-head!  
**

_Chapter Se_ (thats Farsi for three) **Stair Cases**

There was a boy in the hall, standing with me.

Make that TWO boys.

But at least it wasn't a billion. And not crowded.

I got a good look at one of them. Really tall, with short dark brown hair, and dull brown eyes. I thought that maybe I recognized him from the crowded elevator, but the contrast in lighting made it impossible to know for sure. He seemed dazed, he had probably just stumbled out of the elevator on accident when the doors unexpectedly opened. He glanced at me, looked around the hall, and then started for the stairs.

Him being no longer a threat to me, I turned to the other guy standing next to me, his bright blue eyes staring down at me, in awe. His short hair stuck up in random places across his scalp, a result of all the jostling and falling over in the cramped elevator.

Daniel.

I realized how freezing I was, standing only in my bikini in a very cold hall. I was eager to finally be free in the heat of sunny Florida.

But I had to keep up appearances for Daniel. At least, that's what I told myself when I forced my feet to stay mounted on the ground, and my mouth to open and begin to function again.

"Finally," I managed to get out, along with a large sigh that I didn't realize I had been holding in.

"I still don't believe we got out of there." Daniel said, chuckling. "I don't think I've ever been in a room that crowded before. Talk about claustrophobia."

Even though I knew exactly how we got out of there (Amazing spy skills, and pure luck. But mostly amazing spy skills.), and had been trained since the 7th grade to be immune to claustrophobia, I lied and said, "I know, right?"

The irony of the situation must have just sunk it, because we both burst with laughter.

It felt good to laugh. It was a time to be light and carefree, with no worries. I hadn't had that in a while. But it was relaxing, to hang out with a boy, with no real cover, and no risk. I could just be, well, Cammie. I didn't have to lie, or pretend to be someone I'm not (well, I have to pretend that I'm not a spy, I don't go to a genius school, and that I could kill him right now…. But that's irrelevant).

It was a good feeling, not having to worry or be scared.

That is, until he opened his mouth, and asked the words that I dreaded.

"So, you're on vacation here, or what?" He wanted information.

A million things rushed through my head. He could be a honeypot. Maybe he's a spy. Why does he want to know about me? What should I tell him?

But most importantly, Should I lie?

"Um…yeah, just sort of here for the summer," I said, figuring the truth was probably the best idea right now. "Just visiting family and hanging at the beach."

He looked down at my outfit, making me self conscious again. "I see. So, where do you live?"

I was at a loss for words. Why did he want information? Was this a normal thing, for a guy to want to know about a girl? I would have killed to be able to talk to Macey, and discuss the psychology of normal guys and their motives, but I was stuck. With a guy. And I didn't know if it was safe to give away top secret information.

"I live in…" I said, making a split second decision. "Virginia." Which is partly the truth. It is the location of my home.

His grin faded a little, his expression dropping. "Oh, that's cool." But he looked up at me and gazed into my eyes, and smiled again. His smile was less enthusiastic, but it was genuine.

"And you?" I asked, hoping this was an appropriate question. Which, I probably was, seeing how he was able to ask me.

"Oh, Just up in North Florida. Gainesville. But my family is moving to Nebraska, so we're staying here before we get on our flight." He said, glancing down at his feet.

Wow, Coincidence Much?

"Oh, I love Nebraska. I… used to live there," I said, giving away way to much information. What was wrong with me? "Even if it is in the middle of NOWHERE." I added the last bit to lighten the mood, hopefully. Daniel wasn't looking so cheerful right now.

He chuckled, and I joined into the laughter. It was nice, but then it turned into the Teenage Girls' worst nightmare: The Awkward Silence.

I lasted for 4 minutes and 37 seconds (I should know, I was counting), during which I stood there, freezing my butt off in the cold hallway. Goosebumps were beginning to appear, climbing up my arm, making me shiver.

Apparently Daniel is really perceptive, because he noticed my shiver, and started to shrug off the very light jacket he was wearing.

Realizing his intentions, I started shaking my head. "No, really, I'm okay. It's just a little… chilly in here," I said, trying to protest. "Especially compared to the weather outside."

He pulled his brown jacket off, which looked very light, because of the heat outside, but would at least provide some extra warmth. It was tempting, so I gave in to his chivalrous offer and accepted the jacket.

"So, you were going to go to the beach or something?" He said, now realizing how cold it was. He glanced at me again, and my skimpy excuse for a bikini, pausing when he got to my amazingly toned abs. I got over the feeling of self consciousness, and, I felt overly confident. Like I was invincible, and I was in control. Maybe guys weren't so scary. At least, this one.

"Um… yeah, the pool," I told him. "The beach gets sort of boring after a few weeks. And the overcrowded-ness of the place gets on my nerves."

"Well…" Great, another awkward pause. But this time Daniel seemed to be the quiet one, trying to shy away from what he was about to say. "I-I could walk you down there, and then you could, um, stay warm until you get outside."

Aww… He was kind of cute when he was nervous, not that you would EVER hear me say that out loud. And what he was offering was really sweet. It reminded of another time, in a different elevator, and a bag of M&Ms.

So, I guess I should have been on my guard. I mean, the last time a guy offered to do something nice for me, it turned out he was a spy, attempting to keep me from completing my mission. He was successful.

But, even considering past experiences, I chose to accept his offer, willing to accept the consequences. Any guy that sweet couldn't be bad, Could he?

"That would be great. Let's go!" I said, turning around and heading for the stairs.

In a dark hallway, with no windows, but a door every two flights of stairs, I ran down flight after flight of stairs. It was invigorating, the feeling that I was almost flying down, not caring if Daniel was lagging behind or not. He would catch up, eventually. But running down was nothing. I could have jumped off one of the railings, grabbed on to one of the lights that was hanging from the ceiling, and then flipped off, landing perfectly on the ground floor.

That would have taken a total of 73 seconds. But 3 minutes and 29 seconds later, I had sprinted down 18 flights of stairs, a total of 99 stairs, and was waiting for Daniel at the ground floor. I could feel Daniel's hot breath as he came up behind me, him breathing heavily from the exercise, while my heart rate hadn't even increased. Wimp.

We walked through the door leading to the real bottom floor, a ray of sunlight almost blinding me before my eyes adjusted. When they did, I saw that we were at the main lobby, and there were 2 guys in suits checking in, and a lady in a sun dress walking through the high ceilinged room and out towards the pool deck. My destination.

I followed her, with Daniel beside me, but we said nothing. It was a little awkward, but I was getting over it. I did catch his frequent glances at me, which he tried to keep me from seeing. But, I'm a spy. He'd have to try better than that.

At least he hadn't tried to grab my hand or something. THAT would have been way awkward.

I stopped when I could see the pool through the glass doors, turning around to face Daniel. He looked a little confused, I guess I must have been going too fast for him. Not that I cared that much, but I felt a little bad. I mean, he was really nice to him.

"The pools right there, so unless you're in the mood for swimming, you can go. Thanks so much for…everything." I said, and started to turn around, sort of hoping that he wouldn't come swimming.

"Oh, Cammie. You forgot…" He said, before I could get too far away. Wait, I forgot? I never forgot anything. What did I do?

"My, um…Jacket." Oh, now I remembered. I began pulling on the sleeves, and taking it off before he stopped me. "But, you can keep it… if you want to," he said shyly.

Great… I hate awkward moments. But, I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. "No, it's okay. Thanks for letting me use it," I said, while handing him his jacket. He accepted it a little reluctantly, but he smiled at me when I said, "Thanks," and walked towards the door.

I turned to wave at him, seeing that he had not moved yet. He grinned, and waved back, and I walked out onto the pool deck. It was crowded, but not as bad as the Beach, and I needed to get in before I got heat stroke.

When I left Daniel, my spy instincts kicked in, and I was hyper aware of everyone around me. The two blond girls gossiping about celebrities and whatever else bimbos talk about. But I thought I heard the words 'Macey McHenry' in said conversation, and I would be lying if I said I didn't laugh.

Everything seemed pretty much normal.

Except for the fact that I could feel someone's eyes staring at me, like they were burning a hole in the back of my head.

Someone was watching me. And I didn't know who.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review? Please?**


	4. Silhouette

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And, because you guys are so awesome (and I don't have school today), I finished Chapter 4! Sorry about all the Cliffies, but I just love writing them. And Special thanks to my awesome Beta, FAXloverTOtheMAX! Anyways, enjoy, and Review! Please? ~ KLGoode**

_Chapter Quatro _**Silhouette**

I was on full spy mode now, instinctively knowing that the blondes were still talking about who-knows-what, there was a twenty year old reading a newspaper sitting on one of the hotels' lounge chairs (totally suspicious), and there was a middle aged woman sun tanning. And that nobody was watching me.

But my "Spy-Senses" were telling me differently.

If someone was watching me, and I couldn't see them, that means they were good. _Really _good.

Or, I was emotionally scarred because of the "incident" in the elevator which made my hormones go wild, sending my instincts into overdrive, causing immense paranoia.

Hoping it was the second reason; I tried to forget the weird feeling and jumped into the pool. I attempted to lose myself in the cool water, and forget about all my worries, my grandpas' cancer, and especially the thought that someone, somewhere, was watching me. But it wouldn't go away.

I tried to distract myself by to maneuvering myself through the pool as quietly as possible, while holding my breath. If someone actually happened to be watching me, they were trained, and I would be ready for them.

After 9 minutes and 52 seconds of anxiety, but no attack, I attempted to relax, humming a song to drown out any noise, and floating on my back, only concentrating on the flow of water around me. Closing my eyes, I could only see a dim glow, the little bit of sunlight that could shine through my eyelids. Life was good.

Almost.

I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following my every move, getting ready to make theirs. So, I submerged myself under the water, and did a flip, my head spinning once I broke the surface again, gasping for breath.

I stared at the sun, which was now leaning more toward the west, getting ready to disappear under the horizon. But not for approximately 3 hours and 42 minutes. I loved the feeling of the suns' rays on my skin, and relished the feeling of its warmth. I tried to stare at the sun for as long as possible, a game I used to play as a child, trying to gaze at the huge mass of bright for as long as possible, without, of course, going blind. It was a futile attempt, and a losing battle, but I continued to try.

That is until something, or should I say, someone, blocked my view. The world went black before my eyes could adjust, and all I could see was a dark silhouette outlined by the sun. But I could not make out a face, my eyes had not completely adjusted yet, and before I knew it, they were on top of me, dragging me under the water.

Squirming out of reach, I tried to injure my opponent, but it was difficult trying to fight in the water and our movements were sluggish. And this helped me, because he (yes, it was a he) couldn't move very fast, but hindered me, because I couldn't either.

I emerged from the dark depths of the water, gasped for breath, not knowing the next time that I would be able to. The exercises I had done earlier were helping, and I estimated I had about 5 minutes under water before I would black out because of lack of oxygen. I just hoped my opponent wouldn't last that long.

I felt a hand grab my ankle, and was yanked under the water. Arms encircled my waist, pinning me against an extremely toned chest, dragging me closer to the bottom of the pool. I twisted around, kicking hard, hopefully pushing myself closer to the surface. I tried to get a good look at my attacker, but we were both moving too fast. I twirled around, did a back handspring (which is a lot less effective under water than on land), getting as far away from his clutches as I could.

Somehow, I ended up looking at the back of his head, and he was disoriented from the awkward sparring settings. I hopped onto his back and really hoped that he would run out of breath before I would.

Fighting in the water was difficult and disorienting, and this guy was too strong for me to fight off, single handedly, while in water. The only thing I could do was try to get him to black out after being held under water for too long, and then I could identify him and make a plan of action.

He struggled, almost knocking me off of him, but I gripped on to his neck, holding his head under water, and counting the seconds. I only had about 3 minutes and 34 seconds before I would black out, and I couldn't let that happen.

I tried to choke him, but only succeeded in squeezing his neck. But at least it was something that might cut off his air flow faster. He continued to struggle, an attempt to shake me off of him, but I was practically glued onto him. Either he was going down, or I was going with him.

After about another minute of our stale mate, neither of us getting the upper hand, I started to feel his body go limp, his attempts became feebler, and his grip on me loosened. It had worked; his body was shutting down because of oxygen shortage.

After getting to the surface, and removing my hands from his neck, I relinquished my hold on him. I grabbed his arm instead, breathing heavily while dragging the now limp body through the water, without bringing my head below the surface. I carried him the stairs, laying him on the concrete adjacent to the pool, head down.

Exhausted and scared, I was reluctant to face (or well, see the face of) my enemy, the person that had tried to sabotage my 'vacation,' and knew who I was and my location. But I slowly reached down, after building up my courage, and flipped him over. I was surprised to hear myself instinctively gasp.

Because, lying before me, was an unconscious, not breathing, pulse-less Zachary Goode.

**A/N: Again, sorry about the cliffy! So, did you love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	5. Unconcious

**A/N: Guys, I am sooooooo sorry this took me so long. I have been really busy this summer and I have had like half of the chapter written for a while now, but I felt bad posting up a short chapter. So here you go, a nice, finished chapter, with no cliffie. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome! I'm not promising how long it will take for the next chapter, but it wont be in the next two weeks. Sorry, but the beach is calling!! Enjoy!**

_Chapter fünf _**Unconcious**

Staring at his limp body, I started to hyperventilate, and my body went into overdrive.

Oh. My. Gosh.

I just killed Zachary Goode! Zach, the guy who kissed me, and was all mysterious, and may or may not like me. The boy who had been on my mind all summer.

And now… He's gone.

My breathing became regular again as I rushed to see if there was any hope. My hands grabbed his wrist, and I pressed down, praying that there would be at least a very weak pulse. I thought I felt something, but my hands were shaking, becoming numb with fear.

I checked to see if he was breathing, putting a hand on his chest and feeling for a sign of exhaling and inhaling.

There wasn't.

I had two choices. Either I could attempt to revive him using chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth, or I could give up now, because there was no hope. At all.

But I, Cammie Morgan, am not a quitter.

That's why I got up off the ground, and kneeled next to his cold, almost dead body, and began pushing.

_1, 2, 3, 4… _We had been trained on how to do CPR in the 7th grade. 30 compressions, mouth-to-mouth, do it again until the person shows some sign of response. You are, of course, supposed to call for help first, and then do compressions while waiting for an ambulance or something, but I didn't want to risk blowing my cover because of protocol if I could save his life by myself.

_20, 21, 22…_ I counted, silently wishing that this type of thing wouldn't happen to me. And trying not to think about the possibility that I had actually killed him.

27, 28, 29, 30. I stopped, leaning down to press my lips to his, using my left hand to plug his nose, and exhaling into his mouth. I could feel his chest rise and fall, and then exhaled again. My teenage girl side, the one that wasn't freaking out (as much) right now, was squealing internally because of the fact that my lips were again touching his. My heart fluttered for a millisecond, but I again got up, and continued the compressions.

_1, 2, 3, 4…. _His lack of response was beginning to worry me. Until, he coughed. Water sprayed out of his mouth, but he did not regain totally consciousness, and didn't start breathing again. His heart beat was still faint, so I continued with my compressions, my arms starting to ache in pain.

_9, 10, 11, 12… _I continued to do compressions with my right hand, while my left hand moved down his arm to his wrist to check for a pulse.

_15, 16, 17… _My hand shook while I pressed my fingers against his skin to feel the beating of the artery, but there was definitely a pulse. And it was growing stronger while I continued to push on his chest. My hand moved back to join the left one, and I continued the compressions.

_27, 28, 29…_ No response. Puzzled as to why this wasn't working exactly how it was supposed to, I leaned down to press my lips to his again, following protocol. I exhaled into his mouth once, lifted my head to take a deep breath, and then leaned down again to give him more oxygen.

That's when I noticed three things. One, we were completely and totally alone, and we had been for some time. I was just too worried to notice. Two was that Zach's chest definitely just moved, but it could have been just his shirt moving in the wind. But that idea was shot down when I realized the third thing.

Zach's lips were moving around mine. Kissing me!

I froze, and tried to pull away, but I couldn't (Or I wouldn't….).

I could now feel his chest moving more quickly now, and, when we finally broke away, I heard the sound of his rasping breath. The most beautiful sound I had heard all day.

I sighed in relief, and watched as Zach's eyes fluttered open, and his expression was completed by a signature Goode smirk. Zach was back.

I could feel my lips unwilling form a smile when I looked in his eyes. 'Everything is okay,' I said to myself in my head, trying to calm down. 'He kissed me. He's alive. He's here…. Wait, why is he here?!'

My smile faded, and became a questioning, and angry look, and Zach must have seen because he scowled and said, "Can't you just be happy to see me for a little while?"

"I was, but the moment has passed." I smiled, but my tone was very serious. Zach knew I meant business. "It's time for some answers."

I paused, trying to sort through the millions of questions that were floating through my head, looking for one that would give me information, and not be embarrassing. I decided on the most basic question.

"Why are you here?" I asked uncertainly, but stared into his eyes, looking for any signs of lying during his answer.

"School," he said curtly, smirking again. He knew I was looking for real information, and that that gave me nothing to go on. So I tried again.

"But school's out. It's summer time." I said, a little confused, and annoyed that he was trying to mess with me.

"After Freshman year at Blackthorne, we have assignments every summer, and go on missions with a mentor. Apparently it is a great learning experience, but I just like getting to travel around the world, being a real spy. You can imagine how surprised I was when I found out that you also happened to be staying in my assigned location," he said, his smirk never leaving his face.

"But how did you know I was staying here?" I asked. Have I mentioned I hate his smirk?

He pointed to himself, and gave me his classic answer. "Spy." And, if it is even possible, his smirk grew bigger.

I groaned internally. He was never going to tell me anything, was he?


End file.
